A Boom SonAmy Lemon
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: This is a sweet, cute story of Sonic and Amy in Boom. Sonic comes over to Amy's unexpectedly and suggests she broadens her romantic horizons, but her reaction to a M-rated scene in the movie makes her respond in a way that shocks the two of them. One shot for now :) My first lemon attempt. Sequel in progress. Image source on profile (1).
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER

THIS IS MY FIRST EVER, EVER EVER, LEMON. IT WILL BE SOUR. IT WILL BE SWEET SORT OF AS ITS KINDA ROMANTIC. ITS JUST A ONE SHOT. I SHIP SONAMY BIG TIME BUT THIS ISNT REALLY ROMANTIC ITS JUST SEXUAL... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NO READERS UNDER 16. OR EVEN 18. ITS PRETTY EXPLICIT (or it is for me anyway). PLEASE REVIEW THIS AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS. MAYBE I'LL NEVER WRITE ONE AGAIN MAYBE I WILL, JUST GIVE ME YOUR FEEDBACK AND FROM THERE WE WILL SEE WHERE I GO NEXT.

THIS SURE WAS FUN TO WRITE.

XXX ShadowWorld96

Amy was sitting in her shack watching a soppy romance show when a knock came to the door, causing her to spring out of her seat.

 _Who could possibly be knocking on my door at this time? Tails and Sticks were out of town, Eggman was practically resigned, Knuckles... Is consumed within himself... And Sonic -_

"Ames, you there? It's me!" Sonic's voice erupted from behind the door. Amy shrugged and stood up slowly, opening the door.

"Hi," She said. "What you after?"

"Ah, well you know everyones out of here, I'm pretty bored. Knux is driving me crazy... And I know you just hang out at home usually so I thought I'd ask if I could join."

"Yeah, course you can." Amy said, sitting back down, as Sonic watched her.

 _Man, she really wasn't as interested in me as she used to be._ Sonic thought, slightly disappointed. But he decided he was going to find out for sure by making himself irresistible.

He sat down about a metre from her and grabbed some popcorn, watching the tv. "What are you watching," he said slyly. "Please don't say its one of your sappy love stories."

Amy glared. "Yes, it is, and I happen to like them."

"What about your own love story?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. Amy returned the look, confused.

"I don't know what you mean." She said, ignoring him and going back to the TV.

Sonic became slightly frustrated and shuffled closer to her, but she exerted no response. "Sure you do. I mean, what about your own story? Where's your love story Amy? You should pursue one."

"I don't want to," she said, smiling. "I'm perfectly happy where I am."

Sonic looked at the TV, and then back to her, and then back to the TV.

Moments later, after Sonic had become bored of the show, Amy grabbed the remote and said, "Ah, I'm just gonna skip this part, just hold on -"

Sonic put his hand on hers and stopped her from pressing the fast forward button. "Why, Amy? What is it?"

"It's - It's inappropriate." She said, blushing.

"Are you just skipping it because _I'm_ here?" Sonic asked, smirking. "You don't need to be embarrassed. I am older than you anyway."

"You wouldn't get it, Sonic."

"Wouldn't get what? Affection? You might be surprised," Sonic remarked, laying back with his hands above his head, his eyes closed. "Go on, just let me watch it."

Amy groaned and put the remote down. "I don't even like this stuff. It's boring, and it's unnecessary. If they cut it out, it would be a better story."

Sonic opened one eye and looked at her. "I don't agree with that," He said. "It makes the characters more connected and it shows the audience that they care and love each other enough to do that with one another."

Amy blushed. "I don't know. It's stupid to me. Most movies show sex as a using thing anyway, not a romantic thing."

"I hope you don't mean the movies I think you mean," Sonic said, grinning. "Ha, just kidding. Maybe you need to be a bit more open, Ames. Theres lots of ways to view things. Especially physical stuff."

Amy stared blankly at the floor and Sonic continued.

"I mean, people can have sex for lots of different reasons. Whether they love each other like friends or ... More... or... maybe they hate each other. They can still do it."

Amy continued staring, and said, "Sonic, I bet you haven't even had sex before."

Sonic laughed. "And you have? Considering the way you react to this small scene of people making out, I seriously doubt you have."

Amy frowned. "Whatever. I don't care what you think." She fast forwarded and then looked at Sonic, who was still in his relaxed position of self-righteousness. "You know what Sonic? If you're going to come in here and accuse my opinion, you can just leave! I don't feel like arguing with anyone today. I'm allowed to think what I want."

"Amy?" Sonic asked, softly. "What's wrong? I was just discussing it, not arguing."

Amy crossed her arms and huffed. "Nothings wrong. I'm just not in the mood."

"What are you in the mood for?" Sonic asked seriously, and then realised how it could be misinterpreted. _Damn it, I'm out of here... She's not gonna put up with this, clearly._

She mumbled something and he asked, What? and then she repeated herself:

"I'm in the mood for soppy love stories and popcorn and cuddles and hot chocolates damn it! So either leave or bring me my teddy bear!"

Sonic grinned at her cuteness. "Awww, Ames. Okay." He stood up and she watched him, thinking he was leaving, but instead he dashed over to her, making her spill her popcorn, and cuddled her. "I will be your teddybear, Ames! And I will watch this crappy show with you, and I will make you a hot chocolate. And do you know _why_ I'll do those things?"

"Why?" She asked, quietly and confused.

"Because I love - being your friend!" Sonic said, stopping himself before he finished his original trail of thought. "I love hanging out with you, and I'll do whatever you want."

Amy smiled. "Thanks, Sonic. I'm glad you came over."

Sonic smiled and grabbed her some hot chocolates and more popcorn, and cuddled up to her, laying in her lap, as she stroked his ears.

 _Damn it Amy, don't do that - you'll turn me on - even if you don't intend to..._

She continued to play with his ears softly, and he became more heated in his skin, but pushed it away. He placed his hand on her knee and felt as if he might fall asleep from her soft touches.

 _How have I never cuddled Amy before? She sure is one soft girl. This sure feels good._

He felt himself doze off until Amy's leg shuffled. "Sonic, I have to change the movie." He was drooling a little, half asleep, and she shook him. "Sonic! Get up!"

"Ah... Amy.. sorry. Yeah, put another movie on."

"I don't have any more romantic ones. I ran out."

Sonic smiled. _Thank God_ , he thought. "Why don't I pick one? Do you have Netflix, Amy?"

"Um... Yeah, but I only use it to watch kids shows-"

 _Of course you do.._ He sighed. "Ok. Well you are 16, Amy. We can watch something a bit more age appropriate. What about this one?"

"Friends with Benefits?" Amy said confused, "What is that about?"

Sonic laughed. "If you look at the picture, its pretty easy to tell." He stared at her until she clicked.

"OH." She said. "Oh... no thanks. It looks like its just sex."

"It's not. It's a love story, in fact." Sonic smiled slyly. "You should watch it."

"Are you just going to fall asleep on me again?" Amy asked, smirking.

"Nah, I'll watch it. There are some good parts."

Amy rolled her eyes as Sonic grinned. "Alright, fine. But when I want to turn it off, I'm turning it off!"

"Of course. But I think you will like it." Sonic smiled and chose the selection on netflix.

The movie started, and Amy watched silently, as Sonic lay on his back now, with his head in her lap, so he could look at her reactions and the TV screen easily.

"I like the girl," Amy said, smiling. "She's cool."

"I like her too." Sonic grinned. "Keep watching."

Half an hour passed since they first started the movie, and amy started to breathe in deeply. "Ah. Right. Well. Maybe we should stop watching this now."

Sonic smiled. "Okay, Amy. We can just turn on something else, huh? Do you want to watch cartoons?" He started tickling her and she laughed saying "Stop, stop!" "Okay, fine. We can keep watching."

"It's not porn or anything, I promise. It's nice. It's a movie." He smiled and pressed play.

"You remind me of Dylan," Amy said laughing. "Because you're an idiot."

"Yeah? And you - well, you don't remind me of anyone, because you're just _weird_."

"Unique!"

"Weird!"

"Unique!"

"Weird!"

"Why are you here then?!"

Sonic went silent and laughed. He put his hand on her cheek and pointed to the TV, watching her eyes as she watched the explicit scene, trying not to laugh and biting his lip.

But to his surprise, she wasn't even that scared, or shocked. Her face read: _So what_ , and he was definitely alarmed.

 _Maybe she's not that immature..._

After about an hour, the movie had almost finished. Amy kept moving around, and scratching herself. She stood up multiple times to change the air con temperature, and kept drinking water, or doing something with her hands to distract herself. Sonic lay next to her observing, staying still.

 _What's wrong with her?_

 _Is she.. affected by this? Is she nervous?_

 _Is she..._ turned on _?_

Sonic smiled and pulled her arm as she went to stand up again. "Amy? What's up?" He tried not to laugh as she blushed.

"Nothing."

"If you don't like the movie, we can watch something else."

She stared at him, and couldn't believe the thoughts she was having.

Thoughts of him and her together...

Doing the stuff they did in the movie...

Why was she thinking like this?!

"I-it's okay," she said, unable to break the gaze she had with Sonic.

Sonic's eyebrows arched and he became quite puzzled. "Amy... You sure don't seem to be able to handle this. I didn't mean to tease you, let's just watch something else. You're allowed to ask me to change the movie... If it makes you uncomfortable, i can understand. You are younger than me."

"I'm not uncomfortable watching it, Sonic."

"Are you uncomfortable because I am here?"

 _Well, yes... but not for what you might think._

"Uh... No. You're fine."

Sonics eyes narrowed. He couldn't tell what her true intentions were. Did she want him to leave? Did she want to change the movie? Or... a total unlikely possibility... did she want _him_?

He remembered his goal before, to flirt with her, and thought that now might be a good time.

He scooted closer to her and put his hand in her quills, stroking her ear at the same time as playing with her layered quills. With his other hand, he touched her waist, holding it softly, and bringing his face closer to hers.

To his surprise, she didn't even flinch. She gasped, which made his heart skip out of cuteness, and made him wonder what other cute sounds she could make...

He continued to hold her, and slipped his hand that was in her hair down to her neck, rubbing it softly with two fingers, and another near her mouth, which was in a tight line. "Amy?" He whispered softly, and her eyes moved towards his innocently.

"Y-yes?" She said, ignoring the TV now, and consumed in his fixating eyes.

Sonic smirked and his eyelids lowered. He could notice from her complexion that she did indeed want him to kiss her, and the way her heart accelerated as he teased her neck made him sure that she wished for him to kiss her.

He leaned forward and his lips met hers, as the song played on the TV, Closing time.

He placed both his hands on her tiny waist and pushed down, as he lightly pressed onto her face, pushing them toward the end of the couch in a lying down position. He kissed her tenderly, and was no longer holding her waist, as his body was keeping her in place. His hands now played with her hair, removing her head band, and running his hands softly through her quills. While his kisses were soft and sweet, as time grew, he became more desparate and heavy in his breathing, knowing he needed her in a way that she probably couldn't want him.

Amy was in heaven, allowing Sonic to kiss and dominate her, causing her skin to glow with warmth, and her heart to beat rapidly. _Oh Sonic_... She thought, unable to construct any thread of thought otherwise. _Sonic... Sonic..._

 _Amy..._ Sonic thought, and he growled, pushing heavily onto her body. He stopped kissing her, and teased his lips above hers, awakening her from her blissful moment, and causing her to become agitated. She tried to kiss him, but he smirked and pulled away, anticipating her to devour him as he had her. She frowned and lay back, and Sonic glared. He kissed her nose, and her cheeks, and her ears, until she grabbed his lips and kissed him again forcefully, surprising Sonic and driving him to continue.

His hands moved towards her chest - her fantastic chest that he was always infatuated by - and held her breasts softly, rubbing her nipples over her shirt, causing her to squirm and moan helplessly. She tried to stop him, even though she was moaning pleasantly, but his body on top of her prevented her from interfering.

"Ah... Sonic! No! Don't.. That feels..."

She had never felt like this before, ever. No one - not even her - had touched her nipples before! And for some reason, they felt much harder, and more sensitive. Her pelvis throbbed within her bones, and she couldn't stop imagining him - on top of her, tasting her, kissing her everywhere, staring at her, smiling at her, and even inside of her...

 _Wait, what?!_

She had never pictured sex before, in her life. And now... It was all she could think about.

Sonic noticed her uneasiness and tension and smirked. "Ames?" He whispered softly again. "Do you want me to stop?" He stopped, and waited for her response.

"Uh - ugh! No! Don't! Keep -" Sonic smiled and continued, and said,

"What if I took off your dress?"

Amy tensed and was shocked. "Huh? Why would you do that?"

Sonic looked at her confused. "Do you want me to keep going? I can, but it would feel better if you took off your clothes, Amy."

"Okay, but you're not going to... have sex with me, are you?"

"No, not unless you ask me to."

Amy smiled and nodded, and Sonic took off her dress, kissing her neck down, and lifting up her bra, causing her to tense again. He kissed towards the centre of her breast, watching her gently as she reacted, gritting her teeth in deprivation and longing. He slowly made his way to her nipple, and when he did, she almost screamed - she simply gasped, which made him purr. He loved her noises... And he needed more. He continued to suckle on her, listening contently to her sweet sounds, proud of himself.

He didn't even need to do anything else - he was perfectly happy with where he was.

But when she whispered "Please, Sonic...", he was sent into a devilish state, and began kissing her lips again, more forceful and determined. He slid off the rest of her dress, and stopped to look at her.

"Amy, I'm going to go down on you. Is that okay?"

"Is that like - yeah, that's okay," She said, remembering the scene she'd just seen. "But I don't know how to correct you, so..."

Sonic grinned. "I'm sure you will enjoy it."

He kissed down her slim stomach and slid down her underwear, revealing her sweet anatomy. He kissed the top, on her pubic area, and she moaned in reaction, with uncertainty. He moved down and down, and accidentally brushed against her clit, which caused her to yelp from sensitivity. He whispered, sorry, and continued.

Amy felt his warm tongue slide around her, causing her to moan uncontrollably. Electricity shot down her back, her arms, her stomach and her legs constantly, making her shiver and moan desparately. "Argh! S-So-Sonic! Oh GOD!" She screamed. but she wasn't even coming yet; she had no idea what an orgasm felt like, or what it would... or how close she was...

He smiled between his sucking and started to dive into her slightly, creating a rhythm that went from the inside of her tight spot, back to her clit, and around. He repeated this over and over, as she felt a build up happen; and he felt her building up. Her legs tensed more and more, and her hips shook, and she was almost bursting; her legs tightened around him, and her moaning got louder and louder, turning into screams.

Her whole body felt like it was turning into rock she was so tense, anticipating whatever it was that was about to happen - until finally, she exploded, screaming. Her body felt like she'd been zapped by a laser and released from some kind of hold, as her body slipped into utter relaxation from her release.

Sonic smiled wide as he continued to softly lick her, avoiding her clit as she was sensitive. He looked up to Amy, who was drained, and staggering her breathing. He grinned and moved up towards her, with his hand above her. He removed his glove and held his hand above her pelvis and asked,

"Was that good?"

Amy nodded, unable to speak. She was struggling to breathe, even - it was cruel of Sonic to ask her something at all.

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her, happily. "I'm glad."

Amy panted and stared at herself. She'd never felt anything like that, ever - she'd never even touched herself before. The way she felt was as if she'd been completely taken away. and Sonic was the one who'd done it...

Her true hero...

"Guess you wanna just lie down, huh? I'll pick another movie." Sonic smiled, and Amy grabbed his hand that was reaching for the remote. He looked into her eyes and shook her head furiously.

"What?" Sonic asked. She wasn't speaking, but he could almost read her, even though he pretended to be innocent.

Amy pointed to a door in the corner, clearly her bedroom, and Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Ames, I didn't think you wanted to... Isn't that enough?" He laughed.

She glared at him.

"You don't have to do anything for me." He said seriously. "I just wanted to make you happy. I don't care about me."

Amy's legs closed and she tensed shyly.

"Unless you want more?"

She smiled, blushing, and he grinned, picking her up bridal style and taking her to her room.

Sonic held Amy in his arms and placed her softly on her bed, in awe at how nice her room was. It was pink, obviously, and she had a silky bed, with lots of comfy pillows. He looked into her eyes and kissed her gently, knowing that this would obviously be her first time, and he held a big responsibility in being in the position he was.

She kissed him back hungrily, and after ten minutes, Sonic stopped and said, "Amy... I.. have never... done this before." Amy stared at him and shrugged.

"Me neither," She said.

"But... I might not do it properly," he said, nervously.

"I don't even know what the proper way is, Sonic. You could have done what you just did and I wouldn't have known." She laughed. "I'm kidding, but you know."

Sonic smiled. "I know." He sighed and looked into her beautiful eyes as his heart raced. "Amy, you know, you are really the cutest girl. And while I'm honoured to have the opportunity to do this with you... I don't want to hurt you."

Amy frowned. "Sonic, you weren't hurt me. Just go slow, and it'll be fine."

Sonic sighed. "I will, but look, are you sure you want me to do this with? I mean you don't even like me -"

Amy stared at him. "It's like you said before. Friends can have sex. I want this, and you want this, so just do it already!" She became frustrated at his sudden genuine words. _Damn it Sonic, just...! We can talk later..._

Sonic smiled lightly and kissed her again, on an angle that allowed him to nuzzle into her neck aswell. His ears brushed against hers, and his hands held hers down softly, but hard enough to prevent her from squirming like she was. He moaned intermittently and dug his hips into hers, as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

She yelped as she felt his cock rub against her thigh softly. _Wow_ , she thought, shocked at the reality of the situation unfolding.

She couldn't believe she was actually about to have sex... And with the guy of her dreams... Damn...

Her breathing became heavy as he teased her, gliding himself past her, watching her expression as she winced with anticipation at every touch of him against her legs, and smiling.

After what felt like ages of him teasing her, she groaned and gave in, begging him: "Sonic! Please! Just-do it-!"

Sonic growled and pushed her hands down further into the pillows, and stared at her, trying to search for any doubt in her eyes or second-thoughts. But she was completely willing, and desparate for him.

He bit his lip and raised his hips, moving his hands down to her waist, where he held on softly, watching her intently, to make sure she was okay. She felt her heart beat rapidly as he started to tease her a bit more, his tip meeting her entrance, causing her to moan loudly. He lowered his face and kissed her nose, smiling at her softly, and pushed inside her, maybe a couple of centimetres, watching her mouth as she gaped, and a tear slid down her face.

"Amy-" He said, concerned for her pain, but she responded quickly:

"It's okay, just keep going."

Her juices flowed more and more as he slid slightly deeper, making it less painful for her, and smoother for him. Once he was fully inside, his eyes shut and he felt consumed with bliss.

 _She is perfect... She feels... delightful... How...?_

Amy watched him as his eyes were closed and his teeth had met.

 _Was he close already?_

 _Is he trying to stop himself?_

But, he was simply enjoying it, even without thrusting yet. His eyes flickered open and he smirked when he realised Amy was staring at him the whole time.

"Oh, Ames," He said in a low voice, "You feel _fucking_ incredible." He held her waist and began withdrawing, and pushing back in again, watching her expression widen with lust and enjoyment. At his words, Amy had melted. How did he have his way not just with his body, but his words too...?

"Mmm," She moaned helplessly, "Ssssss...onic..."

He grinned and buried his face into her chest, continuing his penetration rhythmically, listening to her pleasant reactions, and being controlled by his own satisfying sensations. Her tightness... Her warmth... Her juices flowing more and more and surrounding his cock... _Fuck_.

Amy couldn't think whatsoever, she was completely taken away. She would have imagined herself to be thinking _how_? or _why_? but instead, she was completely transported into another universe, of happiness, and euphoria. with every push inside of her, she felt released into a pleasant dream, where it was only her and Sonic, being intimate, and being as close as two people could be. Each thrust was more than the last, and each breath they shared was heavier than the one before.

the peaceful, rhythmic joy carried on between them for moments, minutes, maybe hours... Until finally, Sonic whispered, "A-Ah! Ame...s! I-"

She awoke from her daze and looked at him in shock. "S-sonic? Are you going to-"

"Mmmf, ye-s!" He shut his eyes and held himself together, trying to fight his release, wanting Amy to come again, but it was no use - he was already almost there, staggering his breath and his heart racing. "A-Am-Y! AMY!" He screamed, pushing deeper into her, harder, and faster, surprising her, making her walls vibrate with excitement.

"Don't stop! Please Sonic don't stop I-" She became desparate as she felt another orgasm coming - something she didn't even think was possible - she gripped him tightly, and wrapped her legs around him stronger, and screamed into his chest as she felt the build up mixed with anxiety of him stopping.

 _She's gonna come..._

 _But I already..._

 _Ugh..._

 _I can't..._

 _No energy..._

 _But she..._

 _I need to see her finish... again..._

He continued through closed eyes and pushed through the wall of his self-limit and watched her, exhausted, as she buildt up toward another orgasm.

"A-Amy, please come," Sonic moaned desperately, unsure of how much more he could give. "Please, come for me. Please?"

And at his words, desperate and sweet, soft and longing, she reached her finish point quickly, feeling her whole body shatter and her walls explode around him, causing him to gasp in pleasure, and her to scream, biting her lip and quivering. She had shockwaves for a good twenty minutes, lying on her bed, exhausted, and drained. The tingling firework like feeling in her body didn't disappear.

"Oh Amy," Sonic said gratefully, cuddling her, looking up to her sweetly, "good girl."

Her heart skipped a beat and she became flustered in her complexion at his dominating words. _Good girl? what the? Why does that make me feel so hot..._

He kissed her romantically, and lay in her arms, dosing off to sleep, as she followed, sleepily.


	2. Update xx

Hiya!

I'm going through some events at the moment and will be writing much more fluently and slowly while I progress through other things in life.

Please note that some of my stories have been written out of spite of issues I experienced myself and that I intend to continue all of these stories from a new perspective, one that I have recently adapted on my own.

It will take a lot of time until I post my revised chapters online as I love to love myself lately.

In addition, if you are a writer yourself and need a bit of inspiration, just know that no matter what you write, it is important, it is valid, and it is YOU. Whatever you write whether its out of nowhere or specifically planned, or just somewhere in the middle - its perfect, and it will always be perfect, and it will always allow you to have something to look back on and learn from.

If you have any questions don't hesitate to go to my Tumblr.

"Shadzhedgie" is my acct name.

Lots of Love,

ShadowWorld96


End file.
